Here's to Never Growing Up
by changeofheart505
Summary: The Big Four died saving someone they loved and got another chance at life. Now, their families are going to see how their lives went as Spirit Children. Lots of fluff. EugenexRapunzel. No ROTBTD pairings. Memories include the Big Four's deaths and meetings both as spirits and humans.
1. Chapter 1

Here's to Never Growing Up

**Kura: So, after writing _Happy Birthday Mother! _and receiving some very nice reviews, I kinda had the urge to write how the Big Four met each other, their deaths and their childhood as spirits. Yes, they turn into children and grow up to the age they died in. **

**Sakura: We hope you like it.**

Jack, Merida, Hiccup amd Rapunzel glanced at their families and the other spirits, including the Guardians, nervously. Usually, a gathering like this meant they were in BIIIIIIIIG trouble. Gaia smiled at them.

"You aren't in trouble." She said when she saw their worried looks. "No...the spirits were just leaving."

The other spirits left grumpily. THEY WANTED TO STAY!

The Guardians stayed put, knowing this would involve them.

Elinor, Fergus, the triplets and the other clans were sfaring at Merida. She wore her usual green dress, only it went up to her knees. Her bow and arrows were in her hands. Her wild red haid was held in a pony tail.

Rapunzel's parents looked at her and Eugene, who had just entered. Her once short brown hair was now a river of gold. She wore a flower like dress, Pascal on her head, and a frying pan strapped to her waist.

Stoick, Val, Gobber and the Riders of Berk looked at Hiccup. Gone was the scrawny boy they knew. In his place stood a handsome young man, at least 18 years old. Maybe 20 at the oldest. Toothless nudged Hiccup and the King of Autumn fed him the salmon in his hands.

Emma, Lucinda and Joseph Overland stared at Jack. His pale skin reminding them of ice. His hair white like snow and his eyes, the same color as the lake he died in. In other words, their children had changed.

**Kura: Review! Ideas for their childhood is welcome!**


	2. AN

Here's to Never Growing Up

**A/N **

**Kura: Elsa Frost, yes I am offended. And no. I didn't steal YOUR title. It was the first thing that came to mind when I wrote it. I don't remember iff I have read it... And, BTW, just because someone uses a title doesn't mean others can't use the same title. I mean, once I typed in the word "hero" and I noticed a story with the same title as one of my poems. Did that person get mad or accuse me of stealing? Nooooooo! Do me a favor. In the search engine, type "let it go." Write the number of stories with "let it go" as the title and the number of stories with similar titles. When you review, tell me the number of both. You'll see, people may and do use the same title or similar titles, whether the title is set off by a word or two. **

**Sakura: *getting concerned* You okay Hikari? **

**Kura: No. I'm not. I mean, what is going to take for SOME PEOPLE TO GET IT INTO THEIR MINDS TO. NOT. QUESTION. MY. CHOICES?! **

**Sakura: Yeah, she's pissed. Not even a few minutes in and Kura is already doubting this story. Not the first time it's happen. **

**Kura: I will not. I repeat. WILL NOT! admit that I "stole" the title from you. Because I didn't. And if you still think so, then as many others say, don't bother reading the story! *exasperated sigh* Just fuck it all... Oh, and thanks Overland Haddock and FadingEcho12193 for the nice words and the :3. Heaven knows I need them... *leaves***

**Sakura: *groans* Not again... we should make a list of what people should do when reviewing Kura's fics. It'll mean faster updates and less threats of blocking people, deleting reviews and abandoning/deleting fics. I thought we made this clear in... quite a few of our other stories... Okay...okay. *sighs* Rule number one. And this is the most important rule. If you don't have nothing nice to say, don't bother to say it. Kura may be 16 at the moment, but it's like at heart she's only four... she cries easily, and has started shutting people out. I hardly see her smile except around her brother, her family when they aren't fighting, she sees something funny or that just makes her smile, and when she reads her reviews. She's been getting really quiet and I'm getting worried. Listen, all of you. April 28. May 31. TODAY. December 26. August 14. are among some of the dates you should never, and I mean NEVER get Kura upset. Why? One word. Birthdays. Today is Kura's grandmother's birthday and she was so happy, until she read the first review to this story. April 28 is Kura's birthday. That day. I won't be giving second chances. One bad comment and whoever posted it. Blocked or deleted. And that isn't a threat. It's a promise. Until then, this is good-bye. Next chapter will be posted next week. Maybe sooner if there are more positive reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

Here's to Never Growing Up

**Kura: Elsa Frost you are forgiven. Unknown, I love the idea, and will use it later on in the future! FadingEcho12193 and randomobssesion123, thanks. But, keep the violance at a minimal level please! And Overland Haddock, I"ll be sure to read it.**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"Uh..." Jack coughed, "why...why are we...er...here?"

Gaia chuckled, "We're just revisiting your childhood as Spirits..."

"Oh...oh...wait..." Silence. A long awkward silence. "WHAT?!"

Gaia laughed, "Oh, don't worry about it. It first they will see your deaths. Starting with Hiccup's."

Hiccup gaped at her, "ME?! WHY?!"

Gaia raised an eyebrow, "Isn't obvious. You are the eldest here."

Hiccup groaned. He was currently 20, but had died at 15. It seemed that his death not only made him the King of Autumn, it made him 5 years older than he was.

"Fiiiiiiiiine..." He groaned. The memory of his death and rebirth began.

* * *

**Hiccup knew it would come down to this. He had one shot. Just one chance to get this right... "NOW!" He yelled and Toothless let out a plasma blast. It entered the mouth of the Red Death. But just because it did, didn't mean they had a chance to get out. It all seemed to happen too fast. The explosion. His father's cries. Slipping off of Toothless. And then... darkness... **

* * *

**Hiccup groaned. He opened his eyes, and saw a black blob, no wait, that was Toothless. Hiccup groaned again as the Night Fury licked his face. "Gah...Toothless!" **

**Chuckling met his ears. He and Toothless tirmed around sharply. **

**A woman walked towards them. Her cloak's hood hid her face. "Welcome Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Prince of Autumn." **

**"Prince of Autumn?"**

** "Yes. Within the centuries you will meet the Princesses of Summer and Spring and the Prince of Winter. Once the four of you are gathered, you will return to childhood and learn to control your powers. All will be explained..." **

**and the woman left. Hiccup wondered what she met meant by powers. He leaned on a tree and gasped when the bark dried and the leaves changed color before falling and crunching under his feet as he walked. Eventually, he came to a still body of watwr. He looked at his reflection and fell back when he saw he was much older. His face was more defined His hair messier. He wore black and brown leather armor. **

**"I guess..." he sghed, "I have to wait for the others..." **

* * *

The memory faded. Everyone turned to Hiccup.

"How old were you when you and Meri met?" Jack asked.

"DON'T CALL ME ME MERI!" Merida snapped.

"I was over 200 years old." Hiccup replied.

Gaia nodded, "Speaking of which..." The next memory came up...

**Kura: Review. Ideas are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 3

Here's to Never Growing Up

**Kura: Elsa Frost, I'll come up with something. Thanks to FadingEcho123 and randomobssesion12193 who also reviewed. **

**Sakura: Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Do ye remember how we first met?" Merida asked Hiccup.

"How can I forget? I was almost hit with an arrow!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

**Hiccup smiled as he and Toothless arrived in Scotland. They were calmly walking when... **

**SWOOSH!**

**THUD!**

**"GYAAAHH!" Hiccup clutched his chest and stared at the arrow thatbhad lodged itself into a tree next to him. **

**'Holy Mother of Thor...' He thought. **

**He was about to pull it out when he heard footsteps. He and Toothless hid as a young, about five years old, redhead ran over and pulled the arrow out of the tree. Toothless made himself known and the girl gasped. Hiccup stepped out and held his hand out. He saw Toothless was glaring at the arrow. **

**"Put that down..."**

** the girl did as she was told.**

** "Step away slowly..." **

**she did so. **

**"Now, put your hand out like this... and stay calm." **

**He showed her what to do and she did it. Toothless placed his head onto her palm and the girl smiled. **

**"Who are ye?" She asked.**

** "Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. King of Autumn. Rider of the Night Fury. Dragon Trainer. Call me Hiccup." **

**"I am Merida DunBroch!"**

** "And he's Toothless." **

**The girl smiled and gasped when she saw a blue flame, "A Will-o'-the-Wisp!" She grabbed her arrow and ran off.**

** Hiccup chuckled, not once realizing he would see Merida again. **

* * *

Merida and Hiccup smiled.

"Merida." Gaia said.

The redhead turned to her. "Aye?"

"Your time is coming."

No one had to ask what she meant. They knew they were going to see Merida die and be reborn.

**Kura: Review. If you have an idea for a memory, let me know via PM or review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Here's to Never Growing Up

**Kura: Aiko Wind, something does happen to her mom. And unknown, I was actually tempted to write pairings among the Big Four, but ultimately decided against it because I have not seen enough stories in which the have a sibling relationship. How they meet is like this, Hiccup died first, so he is the first to meet Merida. He meets her as a child and then again as a Spirit. Then they will meet Rapunzel and eventually Jack. I'm still keeping some of the focus from each movies, as you will see here with Merida. I linked her with the Will-o'-the-Wisps and will do the same with Punzie and Jack. Because of the order they meet, that is the order of who's older than who. So it's Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack. If anyone has any other questions, I'll be happy to answer via PM if I can or at the beginning of a chapter. **

**Sakura: Thanks to Rychan6, Elsa Frost, and FadingEcho12193 for reviewing as well.**

"Okay," Merida sighed, "okay... time for ye to see me die..."

How she managed to say that so casually freaked everyone out.

* * *

**Merida whooped as she and her mother rode through the forest. The now 19 year old girl was grinning like crazy. ****Elinor rode past her. **

**"WHAT?!" Merida cried. **

**Elinor laughed as Merida caught up to her, "Not so bad for yer old woman, eh?" **

**Merida snorted as her mother rode past her laughing. She was letting her get ahead, not that she'd ever admitt it.**

**T****he two have never been so close.**

**The only time they were ever this close was... **

**fourteen years ago when Merida was 5. **

**But then... **

**everything changed until 3 years ago. **

**3 years ago, Merida was supposed to marry one of the fellow clan leaders' son. But she was able to change all that by turning her mother into a bear. Something Elinor used to get Merida to do her tasks when she got lazy.**

** "Mum..." Merida whispered. Elinor had gotten quiet. A bit too quiet. Merida listened closely and widened her eyez when she heard a blood-curling scream. Merida urged Angus and rode off. Her eyes widened even more when she saw her mother surrounded by wolves. **

**"MUM!" Merida pulled out her bow and loaded it with an arrow. **

**She took aim. **

**And...**

** fired. **

**The wolves vot distracted, and lunged towards Merida. Elinor shrieked when she saw both Angus and her only daughter plummet off the cliff they didn't know was behind them. **

* * *

**Merida rubbed her head. She felt something nudge her.**

** "A-Angus?" She called out. The horse nudged her in responce. "W-what happened?" **

**"You died and became the Queen of Summer." A familiar voice called out.**

** "Hiccup?" Merida said, faintly remembering the King of Autumn and his Night Fury, Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless stepped forward. **

**"WELCOME TO DEATH! How's it feel to be dead?" **

**"What?" Chuckling met both their ears. Hiccup knew it but not Merida. **

**A woman appeared before them, "Merida DunBroch. First born daughter of clan DunBroch. Queen of Summer amd Keeper of Wisps. You and Hiccup will await the arrival of the Queen of Spring and King of Winter. I wish the best of luck." **

**The woman left.**

**Merida shrugged and turned to Hiccup, "That shouldn't be too long!" **

**Hiccup raised a brown eyebrow, "I waited a little over 200 years for you." **

**Merida gaped at him as he wrapped a head around Toothless. **

**"WHAT?" **

* * *

The memory faded. Everyone was chuxkling at Merida's reaction to how long it took Hiccup to wait for her. "Next, these two will meet Rapunzel."

**Kura: Review. Ideas welcome!**


	6. Chapter 5

Here's to Never Growing Up

**Kura: unknown, you're welcome. Like I said, any questions or ideas, feel free to leave them in a review or PM. Thanks to Rychan6, Elsa Frost, Aiko Wind for reviewing as well.**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"So... this means the only person left for them to meet is..." Emma looked up at Jack, "YOU."

Jack nodded, "Yeah...but I'm curious...how did the meeting between the three of you go?"

Toothless looked smug, while Hiccup and Merida went red, "Just watch."

* * *

**Merida took a while to adjust to her immortality. She took more time to adjust to the fact she could set herself on fire. **

**"How much longer do we have to wait?" She groaned. **

**Hiccup chuckled when he noticed a glow. He went to search for the source. They were in a forest. No one was camping. And the only buildings around were several miles away. Merida ran after him, Angus and Toothless on their heels. **

**_"...bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..."_**

**They stopped in front of what seemed to be a rock. They moved out of the way when a cloaked figure came out of it. Merida ran to the other side, ignoring Hiccup's shouts of protest, and gasped at the tower before her.**

** "Merida! I thought I..." Hiccup paused when he saw the tower, "...whoa..." **

**"Well?" "Well... what?" **

**"Are ye going in or not?!" **

**"Wha- n-ugh! Fine!" Merida smirked in triumph as Hiccup had Toothless lift him up to the window. Merida climbed, having experience from her past.**

** "See?" Hiccup gestured to the inside, "Empty. Let's g-" Merida slapped a hand over his mouth and pointed to a girl with large emerald eyes and extremely long blond hair that fell to the floor and trailed behind her.**

** "W-who are you?" She asked.**

** Merida held her hands out, "It's okay... we aren't going to hurt ye." **

**The girl seemed to tense.**

** "Let's just go Merida. I need to spread Autumn and you have to bring Summer." Hiccup pulled Merida's arm and stuck his head out the window and roared. Toothless appeared and smiled at the girl who smiled back.**

** "The dragon gets her calm?!" Hiccup smirked at Merida's shock, "What can I say? He's one of a kind!"**

** "Rapunzel." **

**The duo turned to the blond. "Rapunzel?" **

**The girl nodded. **

**"I'm Hiccup." **

**"Merida. I guess we should be goin'." **

**Rapunzel sighed. "Okay." She waved to them as they left. Little did she know, she would meet them again in several years.**

* * *

"So... it was TOOTHLESS who Rapunzel trusted first?" Tooth asked. Merida and Hiccup blushed and nodded.

Gaia chuckled, "Rapunzel's and Eugenes deaths and rebirths are next."

**Kura: Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Here's to Never Growing Up

**Kura: Elsa Frost, you've been forgiven. It's behind us. Thanks to Aiko Wind and FadingEcho12193 for reviewing as well. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Rapunzel sighed, "Time to see our deaths..."

Eugene hugged her as the memory played.

**Rapunzel giggled as she leaned onto Eugene. They had gotten married a few months ago. A few days ago they went to Arendelle to see the crowning of Queen Elsa. And in a few weeks, Rapunzel would turn 19. **

**"I'll be back in a few minutes Eugene. I need to ask mother something." **

**"I'll wait for you." Eugene smiled as his wife left.**

**"Mother?" Rapunzel knocked on the door and entered. She turned to shut the door, "I wanted to ask-" and when she turned back, she saw her mother being forced off the balcony. She gripped the edge, a man shoving her, trying to get her to fall. **

**'No...' Rapunzel grabbed the first thing she saw, her frying pan. **

**Huh...when did it get here? No matter, that wasn't important.**

** "LEAVE HER ALONE!" The man turned amd was met with the pan.**

* * *

** "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Eugene's eyes widened at the sound of his wife yelling. So he ran towards the Queen's room, opened the door and saw Rapunzel smack a man with her frying pan. **

**"Why you stupid little..." **

**The man grabbed Rapunzel by her throat and was about to throw her off the balcony when Eugene ran towards him. His fist held out, "GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF MY WIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The man dumped Rapunzel and charged towards Eugene. The two got into a fist fight until the man pulled out a knofe he had hidden and stabbed Eugene im the back. **

**"EUGENE!" Rapunzel cried and ran towards the man, rage in her eyes as she saw her husband stagger back. The man moved and shoved her towards him but not before stabbing her side. The Queen watched in horror as her daughter and her son-in-law fell off the balcony. The Guards ran in and took the man was away. But what was done had been done. **

* * *

**Rapunzel groaned. For some reason, her head felt heavier... **

**"R-Rapunzel?" Eugene gasped. **

**"Eugene!" Rapunzel stumbled as she ram towards him, "Are you okay? What happened to your... why are you staing at me?" "Hair..." He pulled a few strands of really, really, REALLY long blond hair. Rapunzel's eyes widened as she saw her golden hair back. She smiled slightly as she began to braid it as well as she could. Which took her a long time. It was about an hour before something happen.**

**"Rapunzel?" A scottish voice said. "Is that you?" A male voice asked. **

**"Merida? Hiccup?" Rapunzel stood and saw the duo and their companions walk forwards. **

**"I see ye made it to the afterlife quite well." Merida said casually. **

**"How does it feel to be dead?" Hiccup asked, repeating his question to Merida from long ago. **

**"Wait...dead?" Rapunzel gasped. **

**"Yes," a woman walked out, "you and your husband have died. Rapunzel Corona, Queen of Spring, Mother to new born animals. Eugene Fitzherbert, Lord of Sacrafice. Protector of the Queen of Spring. You shall join Hiccup and Merida in waiting for the King of Winter." The woman left as quickly as she arrived.**

** "Great..." Merida groaned, "it could be hundreds of years before we find him!" Rapunzel and Eugene shot Hiccup a look. **

**He shrugged, "I'm used to it. We just gotta wait." **

* * *

"They meet you next," Emma asked Jack, "right?"

Jack nodded. "It was before you were born." They fell silent as the next scene loaded.

**Kura: Review. **


	8. Chapter 7

Here's to Never Growing Up

**Kura: *giggling madly* **

**Sakura: Kura? **

**Kura: *speaks between giggles* FadingEcho12193...Papayas? And...I like your...idea O-Overland...Haddock...it's a bit different...but n-not by much*****starts to chortle*T-thanks to Rychan6 for reviewing as well!**

**Sakura: *takes a look at the reviews* Oh...oh, okay...*smiles slowly; chuckles escaping her * Erm...enjoy the chapter.**

"I still say you were showing off..." Hiccup grumbled. Merida just smiled while many of the others looked confused as the memory played.

* * *

**A small boy could be seen running towards a village, he was currently in a forest. What he didn't know was that a root was innocently laying in his path. **

**"WAA-" The boy yelled as he tripped over the root, only to have a pair of arms catch him before he face planted. **

**"You okay?" A male voice asked. The boy nodded and gasped as a trail of blue flames. Hiccup, who had caught the boy before he left, saw that the biggest flame was Merida in the distance. **

**"Show off..." Hiccup growled and ran after the boy,"HEY! WAIT!" **

**The boy, whose name happened to be Jackson, ran after the lights. He was giggling as he did. He jumped up and grabbed one of the blue flames only to have it banish. **

**"WAIT!" Hiccup yelled as they came upon a clearing where Merida, Rapunzel and Eugene were. Toothless, Angus, Max and Pascal were all snoozing a few feet away. No wait. **

**Pascal was eating...**

**a... **

**where the hell did he get a papaya?!**

**The boy gasped, "Woooow..." **

**His brown eyes wide with wonder and awe.**

** "I told you to, oh hey guys." Hiccup said sheepishly. "This is...uh, I don't know. Eh, I'm Hiccup."**

** "Rapunzel." **

**Jackson tilted his head back innocently, "Like the princess?" **

**Rapunzel's eyes widened, "P-princess?" **

**Jackson nodded, "My mama tells me the story all the time!"**

**Rapunzel smiled.**

** "Eugene." Eugene waved to Jackson.**

**"Merida." When Merida spoke, she burst into blue flames. Her legs disappeared. **

**"Coooool..." Jackson gasped with awe. Hiccup grumbled under his breath. **

**"So, what's your name?" Eugene asked. **

**"My friends call me Jack!" Jackson said just a woman called out to him:**

**"JACKSON!" The boy looked up. "JACKSON, IT'S SUPPER TIME!" **

**Jackson s****miled at the spirits and ran off waving, "BYE-BYE!"**

**Once he's out of sight, Hiccup turned to Merida. She had returned to normal, "Show off." **

**Merida smiled innocently. Rapunzel giggled at the face Hiccup made. He sputtered for a few moments before sighing in defeat.**

* * *

"I don't want to see you die again..." Emma mumbled. Jack smiled sadly at her. But it had to be done...

** Kura: Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

Here's to Never Growing Up

**Kura: Overland Haddock, it was inspirational, and I will use it at some point in the story. FadingEcho12193...*giggles* Those are fun. I'll see how I can make them work. unknow, not exactly. They know the King of Winter is about to be born, they just don't know it'll be Jack. And yeah, I was planning on incorporating Jack having a fear of water. But he won't know why because I kinda wanna keep some aspects of each movie, for example Merida and the Wisps, Rapunzel having her long golden hair, Hiccup, not sure if I mentioned this, if not, now you ALL know, he has his prosthetic and Jack not having his memories. I may have Jack be the one to ask about that this chapter...anyways, I was also planning on them all having a little sibling rivalry from time to time. Kinda the opposite of what I have with my own brother. The only time we ever fought, was when we played video games. I lost interest and he gained interest, blah blah blah. The point is, I'm doing a lot with this story to make the aspects of family greater. As for chapter lenghts, if it's long, say over 1000 words, give or take, then it means I wrote the chapter at school, where I have access to computers. If it's 400+, give or take, it means I wrote it at home via cellphone. It's rare for me to write long chapters at home becuase I like spacing things, getting paragraphs right, and on a phone, I end up deleting a lot of what I originally have written, so it's easier to keep things short.**

**Sakura: Thanks to Rychan6 for reviewing as well. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

* * *

"This was the day..." Mrs. Overland gasped as the memory began, her voice breaking as she spoke, "Oh... I should have gone with you..."

Gaia patted her shoulder, "You didn't know. No one did."

* * *

**Jackson can be seen, Emma is tugging on his sleeve.**

**"Be careful!" Mrs. Overland says.**

**Jackson chuckles, "We will!"**

* * *

"AAH!" Just about everyone jumps when a giant brown eye with Emma reflected on it fills the screen of the memory.

* * *

**"It's okay. It's okay," Jackson says as we zoom back to see him crouching on the ice. He has a hand out, "Just look at me. You're not gonna fall in."**

**"Jack," Emma says, fear in her voice, "I'm scared..."**

**We turn to the ice under her, which is slowly starting to crack.**

**"I know, but you're gonna be alright," Jackson said, trying to calm her down, "we're gonna have a little fun instead!"**

**Emma got hysterical, "NO! WE'RE NOT!"**

**Jackson let out a chuckle, "Would I trick you?"**

**"YES!" Emma yelled, "YOU ALWAYS PLAY TRICKS!"**

**Jackson chuckled nervously. "W-well, a-alright...but not-not this time. I promise. You're gonna...you're gonna be okay. You have to believe in me."**

* * *

Those last six words seemed to break the Guardians hearts. How many times have they never believed in Jack in the past? Yet he never stopped caring for children, despite not having his memories. Despite not being a Guardian before.

* * *

**"You wanna play a game?!" Jackson asked smiling, "We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we do everyday."**

**Emma smiled slightly.**

**"It's as easy as one..." The ice under Jackson's foot.**

**He chose to make a risky move.**

**He prentented to lose his balance and smiled when Emma giggled.**

**"Two...three!" Jackson landed on solid ice. A staff sat by his ankles. He slowly reached over to grab it, "Now you."**

**Emma's eyes widened.**

**"One.."**

**She took a step.**

**A crack.**

**"That's it! That's it!" Jackson encouraged her.**

**"Two..."**

**Another step.**

**Another crack.**

**"THREE!" Jackson hooked the end of the staff around Emma's waist and pulled her over to the solid ice...**

**but as he did, he fell onto the cracking ice.**

**Both siblings smiled in relief...**

**until Jackson tried to stand...**

**and fell under the ice.**

**"JACK!" Emma cried as she saw her brother fall.**

* * *

Emma sobbed into Jack's chest.

It hurt to see once, so it hurt more to see it again.

* * *

**We see Jack's body silhouetted in the lake.**

_**Darkness...**_

"AAH!" Almost everyone jumped again when they heard Jack's voice.

**_that's the first thing I remember. _**

**He slowly rises to the top off the lake...**

_**It was dark, **_

_**and it was cold, **_

_**and I was scared.**_

**...and breaks free of his icy confinement. He takes a deep breath of air.**

_**But then,**_

_**then I saw the moon.**_

_**And it seemed to chase the darkness away.**_

_**And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.**_

**Jack saw the staff he had used to save Emma laying a few feet away from him. Reaching over with his foot, he taps the staff, and watches as it frosts over. He picks it up, and out of shock, drops it when it gets covered in more frost. Smiling, he picks it up and taps a few trees. More frost. Laughter. He laughs as he spins around and around, taping the lake, frosting it over and then..**

**WHOOSH!**

**He's airborn. **

**But not for long. Eventually, the wind that held him up, dropped him like a rock.**

**Not that it fazed Jack, who had fallen onto a branch. **

_**But who I was and what I was meant to do I didn't know.**_

_**And a part me believes I never will.**_

**Jack wanders over to Burgess, greeting everyone and anyone he sees. Though they all ignore him. He turns to a young boy and asks where he is, only to have the boy run through him. Jack gasps and holds his hand to his chest. One by one, more people walk through him, not one hearing his calls.**

_**My name...**_

_**is Jack Frost...**_

_**How do I know that?**_

_**The moon, told me so.**_

_**And that's all he ever told me.**_

_**And that was a long, long time ago...**_

* * *

**"He should be around here..." Rapunzel muttered, her golden hair braided with roses and lilies.**

**Merida huffed as she saw a figure slowly walking out of the forest, "Is that Jackson?"**

**"He said his friends called him Jack," Eugene said, "and am I the only one who sees the hair?"**

**Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and their animal/wisp companions look at Jack.**

**His hair is snow white.**

**His skin icy pale.**

**And his eyes...**

**look like a frozen lake.**

**"JACK!" Rapunzel yelled, causing the boy to jump and point his staff at them.**

**"Hey," Hiccup held his hands out, "it's okay Jack. We're no-"**

**"How do you know my name?" Jack asked wearily.**

**"We met before," Merida said, "remember?"**

**Jack shook his head, "'Darkness. That's the first thing I remember.' I didn't even know my name until he," he pointed to the moon, "told me. I mean, I think I'd remember goldy-locks, a lizard, a gecko, two horses, a blue flame, a man with a goatee, a girl with firey hair and a pirate."**

**Hiccup looked unamused, "If that's a joke about my leg-"**

**"Nope. I heard someone say that people missing a leg were pirates, so..."**

**"I lost it when I died. You. Are. Dead."**

**Jack bit his lips as Hiccup's words sunk in.**

**He felt alive.**

**He looked alive.**

**But...**

**was that the reason so many people walked through him?**

**Did he known anyone?**

**Did they forget him?**

**"Hey," Rapunzel said softly, "it's okay. We'll help you. I'm Rapunzel, Queen of Spring."**

**"Merida, Queen of Summer."**

**"Eugene, Protector of the Queen of Spring."**

**"Hiccup, King of Autumn."**

**"Jack Frost-"**

**"King of Winter," the woman from before smiled as she approached them. "Now that you are all here, it's time for this..."**

**She took out some powder and flung it at the five, and watched as they and the animals, the wisp didn't change, she was a ball of fire after all, all shrunk.**

**"I am Seraphine Pitchner.* I am known by all as Gaia. I am your new mother, my children."**

**She picked up Jack, who had become an infant. Rapunzel was one, Merida and Eugene were two and Hiccup was 3. She smiled as her chariot arrived, the spirits of the winds, Iviemu, Kaze, Windy, Aura and Njord. Iviemu, the only animal spirit of the wind, licked Jack's face, the infant squirming in Gaia's arms as she handed him to Windy. Kaze took Merida, Aura took Rapunzel and Flynn, and Njord took Hiccup. Pascal, Angus, Willow (the wisp), and Max all scrambled on after them.**

**"It's time for us to go home."**

* * *

The memory faded. It was time to see the Big Four's new childhood.

**Kura: Review!**

***How many of y'all saw that one coming? **

**BE HONEST!**

**And do you think Pitch will be a good grandpa? **


	10. Chapter 9

Here's to Never Growing Up

**Kura: unknown, yeah, I can see him as protective grandpa and still being who he is. FadingEcho12193, one, *giggles* chillun... YGOTAS...*giggles more* ah, that was funny... and two, I got the message, and have sent you my reply last night. Thanks to Rychan6 and Overland Haddock for reviewing as well. Oh, and Overland Haddock, thanks, it was super special awesome! There was cake, there was chocolate and a new tablet! WHOO!**

**Sakura: *chuckles* Enjoy the chapter. And get ready for cuteness and fluff!**

* * *

"Seraphina Pitchner?!" The Guardians, minus Jack, asked in shock.

Gaia nodded, "Yes. Pitch Black is my father. Don't worry, I made sure he didn't hurt them, and if he did, I made sure he knew he'd feel my wrath."

* * *

**Gaia smiled as she took Jack from Windy. Iviemu followed her, not wanting the infant in her arms to leave his sight.**

**What?**

**He liked the little winter baby. **

**"Prepare the rooms." Gaia saif and felt a shift in her arms.**

**Jack woke up, his large blue eyes looking up at her, a wimper escaped his lips and he started to wail.**

* * *

"Crikey Frostbite," Bunny winced, "you've got lungs..."

Everyone agreed, some of them had to cover their ears from how loud Jack was.

* * *

**Gaia rocked him in her arms and tried to calm him down. **

**Hiccup, Merida and Eugene toddled in, while Rapunzel opted to crawl. **

**They looked at Jack, who was still crying his little heart out, and then at Gaia.**

**"Mama?" Hiccup said, "Why is Jackie cwying?"**

* * *

"You sound ridiculous!" Snotlout laughed.

"He sounds cute!" Tooth snapped.

"Jackie?" Bunny smirked.

Jack blushed and glared at Hiccup, "REALLY?!"

Hiccup smirked, "I'm older than you, I have a right to make you feel embarrassed.

* * *

**Gaia almost laughed at how he sounded.**

**IT WAS SO ADORABLE!**

**"Jack cwy! Jack cwy!" Rapunzel parroted. **

**Gaia nodded and continued to rock the crying winter sprite in her arms, _"Shh...shh...duermate my angelito...shh...shh...duermate mi cariño..."* _**

**It seemed to work, Jack's crying softened to a few wimpers and hiccups.**

**Gaia smiled as he fell asleep. She walked to the room closest to her own, and conjured up a crib made out of ice, snow and frost. She gently placed Jack there and turned to the others. She placed a finger over her lips, signaling them to be silent. Then, she ushered them outside, but not before noticing Iviemu run into the room, jump into the crib, and curl protectively around the infant inside. **

**"Come on children," she said softly, "I believe it's time to go to bed."**

**The foursome whined loudly.**

**"SHH!" Gaia pointed to the door that led to Jack's room.**

**The children fell silent.**

**"But we dun wanna do to bed!" Hiccup pouted and stomped his good foot.**

**Oddly enough, he still had his prosthetic. **

**Gaia sighed, "But you HAVE to. Now, off you go!"**

**She shooed the children away, all of the older ones, meaning Hiccup, Eugene and Merida, whining about not being sleepy and Rapunzel being the only one who actually yawned cutely while rubbing her eyes. **

**Gaia led them each to their rooms. She smiled as she saw each one of them asleep. Pascal slept with Rapunzel, Toothless with Hiccup and Willow with Merida. Eugene slept in the room next to Rapunzel. **

**"Sweet dream my sweet children." **

Everyone smiled while the Big Four blushed madly. They knew that this would be embarrassing for them from now on.

* * *

***"Shh...shh...sleep my little angel...shh...shh...sleep my darling..." **


End file.
